Oliviaxi Shadesong
Oliviaxi Shadesong is a Deputy Minister of the Magus Senate of Dalaran, and also serves as Director of the Hand, leading and coordinating the guarding and defense of diplomats and VIPs within the city. Oli a stalwart defender for the Senate, and seeks to preserve its place in Azeroth and the Kirin Tor. Description and Personality Oli, as she's known to her friends, is very unremarkable among her Quel'dorei sisters: She's 4'9", with fair hair, a slender build, and the ageless quality of most non-ancient elves. She's not particularly loud when she speaks, but, despite her lack of oratorical presence, she's quite well-spoken when the mood strikes her, and one shouldn't expect to be able to silence her with bluster. Oli is a consummate professional when it comes to both her membership within the Ministry of War, and her job as The Director of the Hand, and she abhors those that don't take combat seriously. That's not to say that she's without a fun-side though; Oli quite enjoys drinking and bonding with her fellow senators off-duty, so long as there's no bleed over to the battlefield. Another important note about Oli's character is that she's a terrible pushover when it comes to her friend, Arkanos. Arkanos Crabbington I, First of His Name is her longtime friend and companion, who also happens to be a sentient and sapient crab. When being dragged around by Arkanos, she tends to just kind of go along with what he gets his mind on, and also acts as a translator for his chittering of insults. Equipment Oli wears standard issue Dalaranian Battlemage armor with a few personal touches. She's had upgrades made on the ward scheme for her armor, and wears it with a Tabard of the Silver Covenant in fond, if occasionally annoyed remembrance of her time in the Covenant. For special operations and the occasionaly lazy day around the city, Oli wears one of a few sets of armor, all with the same ward scheme in her Battlemage armor, but designed to fit a number of deployment locales. Oli's weapon loadout is as follows: -The A'bow'mination: A specially crafted bow made from the remains of Oli's family keepsake, an ornate, if mundane, longbow. It occasionally glows faintly, and it's runes allow Oli to generate a wider variety of magical bolts of energy than her own skillset would normally allow for. -Standard Issue Silver Covenant Longbow: Enchanted with a lesser load-out of the runes inscribed on the A'bow'mination. It lacks a lot of its kick, but it serves in a pinch. -Standard Issue Battlemage Boot Knife: An enchanted desperation weapon, should all else fail. Also good for dexterity practice. -Standard Issue Battlemage Longsword: A standard, enchanted longsword, mostly for ceremonial purpose. -Standard Issue Battlemage Off-handed Spell Focus: Oli is a student of the Mage Commander Alexander Vanidicus' practice of Biomancy, and the spell focus she carries allows her the focus to make live-fire use of what she's thusfar learned without, in her words, "Twisting my insides 'till they're my outsides." -2 quivers of hand-crafted magi-tech arrows. Pre-Senate History Oli is a survivor of the Fall of Quel'Thalas, and although her exact whereabouts were unknown until she appeared in Dalaran to enlist in the Silver Covenant during the war in Northrend, she is presumed to have followed and been trained by her uncle, Sepiran Shadesong. Senate Service and Other Activities Oli has served faithfully in the Magus Senate for a number of Senate operations, and has represented the Senate in other endeavors, and while her participation in a few were notable, she'd never aggrandize her role in any. To list them, Oli participated in: The "Infinite Possibilities" campaign, a series of aberrant chronomantic anomalies that needed resolution, The "Desperate Survival" campaign, the Senate's push into Draenor and attempt to reunite and survive, "Operation: Burning Sky", an attempt to salvage and secure valuable Arakkoan apexis technology, "The Sargerei Deception", the Senate's unravelling of a deceitful sargerei eredar's plan to upend the Senate, "The Hunt for Viserth", the Senate's response to antagonism from Viserth Arenall, The "Orcish Insurrection" campaign, the Senate's supporting of Iron Horde defectors in Tanaan, and "Operation: Lost Nomad", the Senate's desperate attempt to reclaim Battlemage Farel Arc from the Nether. Oli was present as a part of the Magus Senate's contribution to the push to take back the Blasted Land during the Iron Horde Invasion. Oli has participated in the Alliance efforts to secure safe passage for prisoners during The Dance of the Dead twice.Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Kirin Tor Category:High Elf Category:Silver Covenant Category:Characters